


Girls' Night - Take 2!

by badger79



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badger79/pseuds/badger79
Summary: Deciding a girls' night out will help Linda recover after being injured, will they ever just be able to enjoy a trouble free time together?





	Girls' Night - Take 2!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



Most people can go out, have a great time and not get into trouble. However as Chloe Decker looked back at last night, trouble seemed to follow her and as she sat in the Police Station with Linda and Ella waiting to be questioned she reminisced on how she got in this situation, to begin with.

It all started when Maze visited her at work late yesterday afternoon. Dr Linda Martin their friend who had just recovered from a horrible injury inflicted by Lucifer's Mum was feeling a little low after her ordeal and Maze had come to convince Chloe that the “Tribe” needed to lift Linda's spirits a little. As Ella joined them, they decided a girls' night out was just the medicine they needed to help Linda get back to her old self.

Luckily they were able to encourage Linda to join them, and Chloe was able to arrange a babysitter for Trixie. Later that evening they met at Lux to have a good time and forget their troubles for a while, or that was the plan. At first, everything was fine the girls were having a blast dancing and enjoying themselves. They were glad to see Linda losing some of the dark clouds of depression that had enveloped her over the past few weeks. Of course, it was Maze who was the first to cause a disturbance as she saw a perp she had been tracking previously. Signalling to Chloe to come over she whispered in her ear “Behind me is a guy I've been hunting for a while now, want to help bring him in, might be fun.”

Chloe who was not completely inebriated and was able to retain a small sense of duty quickly nodded “Okay, so what's the plan?”

As the other girls listened, Maze concocted a plan that should end up with the perp in her custody. But as they were just about to start to act upon it the man in question turned and looked directly over to where they were standing. His eyes widened as he spotted Maze and immediately made a dash for the entrance to the club.

Maze without hesitating chased after him while the other members of the tribe followed suit. Looking back, later on, they were astounded about how fast they could run in their heels and club gear to chase after him. Finding the suspect running down the end of the street Maze quickly followed determined not to lose him again.

As Maze nearly caught up to him, she lost sight of him once he had turned the corner. Thumping the side of the wall in frustration, she almost didn't hear the cry of “Look out, behind you!” from her friends. Spinning around she came face to face with one of her previous targets, and as she started to defend herself, she was shocked to find he was not alone. Unfortunately for the creep and his associate's Maze had company as well and within seconds was joined by her friends.

The tribe handled themselves quite well, and it was only when hearing sirens in the distance did the guys run off into the distance. It was a short time after that Maze heard a noise coming from inside another club close to where they were standing. Looking through one of the windows she noticed that the man she had been previously chasing. Telling the others that Girl' s Night was back on (while secretly communicating about what she had seen so not to tip him off) and that she felt like dancing. 

Entering the club, the girls tried to keep as much of a low profile as they could, making their way slowly over to where their target was standing. Luckily, he seemed to be more interested in watching the other women who were on the dance floor than be aware of his surroundings. He must have thought that he'd ditched Maze back on the street because it was when she was within inches of his body that he seemed to realize something was wrong.

Gulping slightly he turned round to witness Maze grasp his shoulder and heard her say “Now here I am trying to have a great night out with my friends, and I have to deal with a creep like you. Thanks for the chase, by the way, I like it when my prey runs.”

By now he was sweating profusely and almost crapping his pants. Maze grabbed him and dragged him towards the entrance of the club. Unfortunately, she accidentally bumped the perp against one of the bouncers who didn't like his personal space being infringed upon and before she could even utter an apology the bouncer in question punched the man Maze was escorting.

Chloe, Linda and Ella witnessed the whole thing and when they tried to intervene the rest of the club erupted into a brawl. Soon the police had arrived and were trying to get the situation back under control. Regrettably one of the girls accidentally managed to punch one of the police officers and as the officer was a recruit to the district didn't realize Chloe was a detective in the same station.

Ignoring their pleas as the girls tried to explain that they worked with the Police they were arrested and taken to the station. It was either lucky or bad luck that Dan and Lucifer were working late when they witnessed the female members of the team being escorted inside.

It was then that Chloe and the others discussed what had happened earlier that evening. She decided there and then that maybe girls' night out wasn't such a good idea for the “tribe”. Perhaps next time they wanted to do something together, she should choose the activity. She was also a little peeved off that Maze hadn't ended up along side them as she seemed to disappear soon after the other's were being arrested.

Lucifer, of course, loved the situation and cracked jokes about the shoe being on the other foot etc. Dan being more serious than Lucifer was trying to remedy it and was eventually able to get the other officer to drop charges once the girl's I. D.s and credentials had been checked.

Once out Chloe was eager to go home to see Trixie before going to bed, which is where Ella and Linda also were headed. But before she had left the station Maze sauntered in looking pleased with herself. “Where were you, why didn't the police get you too?” Chloe asked with an angry tone.

Maze taken slightly by surprise answered, “I had a job to finish and did you really think those clowns could catch me, anyway I knew everything would turn out alright in the end.”

Chloe shook her head and decided to let it go it wasn't worth getting upset about and as she was about to leave heard Maze ask “Don't you want to know what happened after you left?”

Chloe replied, “Okay, you might as well tell me before Lucifer finds out about this mess as he'll never let this go.”

Maze then explained that after the other members of the “tribe” had been taken into custody, she managed to maintain control over the suspect that had started the whole mess. Handing him over to an Officer at the Police Station she had been able to assist helping her friends with phone footage of the club fight. Showing that they hadn't started it and were only defending themselves. Chloe was impressed with Maze's thinking “Thank you, Maze” she said, “I'm sorry I was a little upset with you before.”

Maze shrugged her shoulders “It's okay Chloe, so when's the next girls' night out?”

Chloe laughed “Let me recover from this one first, I'm not sure I'll be able to survive another one with you guys.”

As they both walked out of the station, Chloe reflected on how life wasn't dull when you have friends like her, and what unusual situation would happen during their next time out together.


End file.
